A Little Too Not Over You
by ninjason
Summary: "I hate you! I hate you so much! You promise that you will come back to me…" After Annabeth got the news that Percy was MIA during combat, she was totally devastated. All that's left was a bloody note written by Percy. Making matter worse, Annabeth is pregnant with Percy's child. How will Annabeth survive this unexpected turn of events? (AN: alternate universe)
1. Reunion Day

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing except for the plot. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Annabeth**_

_I have always imagined that on a day like this, they sun would be shining brightly and the waves would be crashing slowly to shore. Instead, I found myself in a raining day, tiny droplets of water dripping down on the roof and on the window, making a steady thump thump sound. I sighed and begin to think that the weather is mocking me. _

_A tiredness yarn escaped my lips. I have been up all night, and not that kind of night, but a not able to sleep at all night. I couldn't really do that since I was dreading about what's going to happen today. I sighed yet again and sat up on the side of our bed. I shivered as the coldness consumed me once I step foot on the floor, making me feel chilly. I blew some warm air in my hands and rub them together. I suddenly felt an urge to just go back to sleep, but I knew I couldn't since I've to get ready for the day. "You cold?" A hand rested on my shoulder and I relax knowing who it is. _

"_Freezing." I said breathing out cold air. _

"_Here…." He said and wrapped his arms around me while resting his head on my right shoulder, "Better?"_

_I smiled, but didn't say anything. Funny thing is, I didn't actually feel physically warmer. _

"_Let's go back to sleep, it's not time to get up yet." He said._

_Since I didn't want to argue on what might be our last day together, I nodded and rest against the pillow once again. Should I tell him now? I don't want to wait until the last second to tell him, do I? He snuggled close to me and nudged his head between my neck and collarbone. His left hand rested on my belly, caressing it softly. I felt a funny feeling when he did that. His right hand tangle in my blond, silky hair, twirling them in his fingers. _

"_I can tell you are worry about something… Are you?" He asked._

_I didn't answer. He sighed. One swift move, he turned my head slowly to look at him. _

"_Look, I know you are worry about me, but I promise you…. nothing is going to happen to me, okay? I promise."_

_How could I not be worry about something so dangerous? Never the less, I force a smile and nodded. I knew he wasn't very satisfied with my respond, but he let it go without saying anything more. I lean back against his chest, wanting to get as close to him as possible. It's like I am trying to savor every moment that I have left with him. I couldn't imagine life without him, I wouldn't be able to survive if something were to happen to him. I want him… need him to be with me. _

"_Kiss me?" I asked, turning my whole body around._

_His infamous grin appeared on his lips. He just wouldn't stop grinning. I gave him an irritated look and finally in one swift move, he brought his lips to mine, kissing me so deliciously and passionately. I was totally taken off guard by his kiss and melt into his arms. He pushed me back so I was lying on my back with him hovering above me. Our hands roam all over each other, I could feel the muscle on his chest heave up and down as he was kissing me. Our clothes were taken off one by one, piling on the side of the bed. Once his boxer was gone, I grabbed his head and brought him down to kiss me. He returned the kiss and said,  
"You ready?"_

_I nodded through the kiss as he penetrated inside me. I moaned, not holding anything back as he filled me up to the fullest. The friction we had created was building the pleasure inside me. After a few more minutes, we both achieve that release we were both looking for, whispering each other's name as we climaxed inside each other._

_We both sighed contently as he collapse next to me, wrapping his arms around me. _

"_I love you, Annabeth."  
On normal occasion, I would just say I love you back, knowing that I really mean what I said. But this time, knowing that he was going away for a while, I couldn't stop my eyes from swelling up and breaking down in front of him. _

"_Oh Annabeth….. Shh….. It's okay, baby girl….. Let it all out…"_

_He tighten his grip on me, I grabbed his waist and pull myself even closer to him, leaving no space between us. _

"_I….. don't want you to leave… ever…."_

"_I know…"_

_He gathered his thoughts, then he lift my chin up, making me look at him and said, _

"_Annabeth….." he said, "You can only be sad if you allow yourself to be….. Plus, there is nothing to be sad about, right?"_

"_You are leaving! How can it not?"_

"_But I am coming back….." He said._

_I didn't say anything, I wasn't really convinced but there was still a little hopefulness in my mind. _

"_I promise you….. I will always be with you no matter what." He said placing his hand on my heart, "Right here."_

_I began to cry again. It's like there is this overwhelming feeling inside my heart, pulling me back and forth. I placed my hand on his chest, where his heart is, and said, _

"_I love you too, Percy."_

* * *

Percy had been gone for half a year now, and the flashbacks only gotten worse since the day he left. _At least he is coming back today._ I smiled as I finished with the dishes and went to the living room. The house had gotten a lot quieter without Percy, but occasionally, my mother in law would sometimes visit and keep me company. I took a seat on the living room and turned on the TV, trying to find something that doesn't seem too boring. _Maybe the news would take my mind off things. _I switch to my favorite news channel while crossing my legs on the couch.

_Breaking news….._

_We have just learned that a group of Taliban terrorist has blown up a truck full of American soldiers in Pakistan. Sources say that this attack was well planned out to target Americans soldiers, we do not yet know how many casualties there are but we will keep you updated with information as we….. wait, I've just receive information of name of the soldiers. _

As she was going through the names, I heard the doorbell ring. _Finally, Percy is finally back. _ I ran to the door while fixing my hair. I flung the door open and hug him tightly.

"Percy!" I screamed and look into his eyes.

Instead of meeting a pair of emerald green eyes, I was met with a pair of electric blue eyes. I immediate back away and tried to look for Percy.

"Where is Percy?" I asked puzzled.

There was two guys standing on my doorstep, both wearing a soldier uniforms. The guys I just hug seem to be the General, he was looking at me with a very sorrow expression. The other guy behind him was carrying a blue box, but I couldn't see very well what was written on top of it or what is in it. Even though I was confused, I still have a very clear idea what's going on. I wanted to cry but was too shock to do that.

All this time, I didn't even notice the General was holding onto something. He held it out for me to take,

"I am sorry…."

At first, I was really scared what it could be, what it could mean, but I took it in my hands, revealing a dog tag of a soldier. The side of the dog tag facing me was just basic information, 5/11, blood type A, regiment for Delta sector three. I flip it to the other side and had a mini heart attack as I stare with my watery eyes at the black ashes covering the only person I love the most.

_And the last soldier on that truck was Percy Jackson._

"No... no no …." I sobbed.

My watery eyes were already filled up with tears, ready to burst. Right now, I finally felt the urge to cry.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Jackson."

"Why….." I choked while I was sobbing.

The two offices stood uncomfortable in my front porch. _I didn't even get to tell him that I am…._ A sudden feeling came back to me as I placed my right hand on my chest, where my heart is.

"_I will always be with you no matter what." he said, "Right here."_

A sudden feeling of hatred consumed my heart and my mind. _You promise, Percy….. You promise me you would come back. _Squeezing the tag in my hands, I felt tears began to slowly drip down my cheek and on the tag, making it kind of glittery and shining.

The General looked up at me and said,

"We found this at the site of the explosion….. It's belongs to your husband, you should take them…."

The soldiers walk up to me and hand me the blue box, I cried even harder when I saw Percy's name on the top of the box. I don't want to accept the reality of this happening, I just want my Percy back. Hesitatingly, I grabbed onto the box and opened it.

In the box, I didn't think there would be a bloody note and a gun with Percy's name on it. I was totally taken off guard and my legs feel shaky.

"I am a friend of Percy….." The soldier (Name-tag: Mike) said with tears, "I was the leader of his regiment. He is…. was a great guy to be around with. I…. just wish I could have saved him."

_I didn't say anything…._

"Mrs. Jackson?"

I looked up and meet his eyes.

"He told me to tell you this if anything was to happen to him….." I froze, "He told me to tell you that he loves you…. and to go to the beach where you guys always goes."

"He said you will find something there."

My heart began to race….. _Why would Percy want me to go to the beach? What would I find there? _The mere thought about Percy began gone from my life makes me sob terribly again. I rotten feeling inside my belly spread throughout my whole body. I suddenly felt sick.

"Mrs. Jackson! Are you alright?"

I threw up on the front porch for at least a minute, I felt really sick…..

"Quick, call an ambulance!"

I black out a second later as I crumble to the ground.

_Oh, Percy… I love you too…._

* * *

**AN: This is the revise version of chapter one. I think the original one is a little short and I didn't really like it. Anyway, the gun that Annabeth have will play a big deal in the story. I hope you like this and REVIEW!**


	2. I miss you

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing except for the plot. **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Annabeth**_

* * *

**AN: I revise the first chapter totally, go read it. **

* * *

"Percy!" I awoke with a startle.

I just had a horrible dream… A marine general came to my front porch and told me that Percy was gone… and that he left a bloody note for me… and told me to go to the beach… and said that I will find something there… and then I threw up on the front porch… and then I black out…

Wait a minute, was that all true? I looked around me and noticed that I am in a dimly lit room on a hospital bed. There was a thingy wrapped around my upper arm, probably to measure my heart rate. I could hear someone outside of my room saying something but couldn't really make out what they are saying. I could see the dark shadow through the blinds that there are three figures on the other side.

"_I've gotta see her now!"_

"_I am sorry, but she is still unconscious. I can't let you see her."_

"_Honey…. Let's just wait and see, okay?"_

Even though I still felt tired and my limps were sore, I choked out loud enough for them to hear.

"Hello?"

I could see from the blinds that one of the figures pushed pass the other one and burst inside my room.

"Annabeth!" She said, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

_I couldn't believe it, Sally and Paul were here._

I nodded since I couldn't really say another word. Sally gave me a bone crushing hug and I felt myself needing a grasp of air once she let go of me.

"I was so worry about you…." Sally said crying.

"Pur…ce?" I tried to say.

They exchange a look between each other. It looks like they have been crying, and it looked as if they are about to cry again.

"Annabeth….." Sally stuttered with tears.

"Where is Percy?' I said once I kind of got my voice back.

"Annabeth…. Let's not talk about it right now, okay?" She said on the verge of breaking down.

"I want to know where he is…."

They didn't say anything.

"DAMN IT! Just answer me!" I yelled even though I fully know the answer.

Sally shook a little when I screamed. I didn't mean to scare her, but I just couldn't accept the fact that Percy, the love of my life, is gone. I sob and cried while choking every time I tried to sallow.

"Oh, Annabeth…." Sally said while hugging me tightly with watery eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her just as tight as she is hugging me. I cried into her shoulder, wishing it was Percy who was here to comfort me. Just a simple though about him made me bawl my eyes out even harder. _How am I supposed to survive without him? _

"Annabeth…." Paul said, "I know you are sad about Percy, but he is my son too."

"Sometimes we just gotta be strong, be strong for each other."

I nodded, knowing that saying or thinking anything more is just gonna made me sadder. I tried to climb out of bed but Sally stopped me,

"No. The doctor said you can't leave the hospital yet."

"But I am fine…"

"Actually, you are not." The doctor said, "You gotta be careful, since the pressure and the stress of losing your husband could be a big deal to the baby."

"The baby?" Sally asked turning her head to look at me, shocked, "Annabeth! You are pregnant?"

I nodded, but couldn't look at them.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to worry." I said full of tears, "I was going to tell… Percy… when he gets back."

Paul sighed while running his hands over his hair, obviously feeling bad for me since the situation only got worse by the minute.

"Annabeth…. You are part of our family, you problems are our problems." Sally said, "I don't want you to handle all those issues by yourself."

"I don't know what I am going to do without Percy…." I said truthfully.

"We will figure something out… okay?" Sally said, "Come on, let's go home."

I shook my head. There is not a slightness chance that I am going back home, it would just remind me so much about Percy I am going to have bad flashback again and again.

"I don't want to go home." I said.

Sally and Paul exchanged a understanding look and said,

"Why don't I stay with you…." Sally said.

I widen my eyes a little, I am not so sure about this idea. Never the less, I agreed silently and nodded. Sally helped me to my feet and change back to my regular cloths. Paul was waiting outside until we came out of the room and finally out of this freaking hospital…

* * *

Inside Paul's car while holding on to the box and his dog tag, I swept my tears away with my hands. I am not going to cry. Percy… He wouldn't want me to cry about him anymore. The whole car ride was silent, none of us wanted to say anything since there was nothing to talk about. My mind was working like a speed race, it's like its constantly running with thoughts and questions ever since he left. I don't want to feel this way anymore.

Sally opened the door for us and I was hit a bunch of memories at once when I saw the inside. My legs felt shaky and my mind went lightheaded. I stumble with every step I walked and they noticed.

"You okay?" Sally asked.

I gave them a weak nod, then I walk inside like nothing had happen. The truth is, I want to cry again when saw where we like to sit on the sofa and watch movie together. I walk over there and took a seat, then I rub my hands on the spot where he usually sits.

"_You go get the popcorn, I will decide what movie we're going to watch."_

"_No way! You pick the last movie."_

"_Just get the popcorn, or we are never going to watch any movie."_

_I sighed, he is so annoying. I hate him yet I love him so much. _

"_Fine! But I am picking the next two movies."_

"_Alright, princess."_

_I laughed when he said princess, that the first time he ever calls me that. I was about to go inside the kitchen when he smack my ass when his hands, I yelp and look at him with a surprising face, _

"_You know you love it….."_

_I smile. I do secretly love it, but there is no way in heck I am going to tell him that. He's already got too much ego his head that it might explode, and I would really like to keep it head, or else, who am I going to kiss when I want to? I got the bag and pop it inside the microwave. In a minute or two, I heard a ding and pour the food in a bowl. The weird thing about us is that we like sweet things, so I squeezed some caramel dressing and we are all ready. _

_Percy was already seated and waiting for me, I look at the TV and it was play The Dark Knight Rise. I sighed yet again and said, _

"_Don't you ever get bore of that movie?"_

"_Nope." That was his simple answer. _

_I took a seat next to him and lean against him with the bowl in my lap. He wrapped his left arms around my shoulder, keeping me in place. Out of nowhere, he leaned down and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I felt my heart race with rapid thump thump sound. I don't know how, but he kiss lower and lower until I was beginning to moan. _

"_Purcce…. the movie….."_

"_Who cares? Besides, I can think of something better than batman….."_

_I smiled, glad that batman is finally off his mind._

"_And what would that be?" I asked innocently. _

_With that said, he smirked and lifted me up the sofa, bringing me back to our room while the popcorn totally forgotten on the floor…_

"Annabeth!" Sally said.

I snapped out of my flashback and back to reality. The sofa was still there, but instead, I found Sally sitting there instead of Percy. Holding back my tears, I kept them away while running back to my room and said,

"I am going to sleep…."

"Annabeth, wait….."

Before she finished her sentences, I slam the door behind me and jump on the bed, lying there while sobbing and crying. _I hate you! I hate you so much! You promise that you will come back to me… _Anger consumed me and I grabbed the first thing I could and threw it across the room. It shattered into pieces and my heart sank when I notice the bloody note and the gun lying on the floor. I stared at both of them, a sudden urge to just pick up the gun and end my miserable life. I walk across the room and pick the object up…

**BANG!**

* * *

**AN: You know, I am kind of having a hard time writing this story, I usually writing happy stories, not sad stories. I would really appreciate any help from anyone. With that said, stay tune for the next chapter... :-)**


End file.
